<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bonds We Share by QueenieBlood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669469">The Bonds We Share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieBlood/pseuds/QueenieBlood'>QueenieBlood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Abuse, The Burrow (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieBlood/pseuds/QueenieBlood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione hasn’t always been open about her experiences with sexual harassment and assault. She suppresses the dark memories in a deep dark alcove of her mind, daring not to uncover them again. But when her daughter faces a similar situation she is forced to face the demons of her past, all for the sake of her daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>International Witches Day</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bonds We Share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ushering in a new wave of feminism, Tarana Burke started the #MeToo movement back in 2006, more than a decade before it was heard around the world. An inspiring leader for victims of sexual assault and harassment, Burke's work has allowed hundreds of thousands of women across the globe to speak up about their own sexual assault experiences, and helped open the floodgates for Hollywood's Time's Up movement. Burke's "me too" concept created a safe space for women to speak up and fight back against sexual misconduct and marked a new chapter in the future of feminism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione saw the signs, but fear and denial prevented her from acting on her suspicions. </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her outgoing, extroverted, socialite of a daughter became so cold and aloof and detached. She barely left her room, she barely smiled and even if she did Hermione could easily tell they were feigned, and she spent less and less time with her. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed it under the rug at first, dismissing the changes in mood as puberty. But then a bigger indicator of something being amiss reared its ugly head at her, which was that she hardly ate and most times it looked like she hardly slept. She had become extremely skinny since returning from Hogwarts and she had bags under her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, I’m concerned about Rose. She’s been acting strange lately… unlike herself. And she hasn’t been eating. Or sleeping. Have you noticed that?” Hermione said to her husband, Draco, one afternoon. She was fed up with keeping her worries to herself so she decides to spill them out to the one person she knew would listen to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco wasn’t Rose’s biological father, but he treated her like she was his own nonetheless. Hermione often found herself profusely thanking any available deity for the gift of her loving husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed, dropping the book that he was reading. “Maybe it’s puberty? I’m not sure how it works for you girls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so too, but something’s off. I have a bad feeling in my gut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d learn from the last time not to listen to your gut.” He chuckled, masking it with a cough as Hermione glared daggers at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time I’m positive that something’s wrong. I’ve never seen her act this way. Do you think something happened while she was at Hogwarts? Do you think…” She trailed off. She didn’t want to come to that conclusion;it repulsed and angered her to think that someone had done that to Rose, but Hermione knew the signs all too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, do you think someone’s abusing her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s face grew stoic, his eyes hardening as all traces of humour vanished completely. Draco reached for her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Draco was amongst the select few that knew about her assault. The memories were still fresh in his mind; the countless nights he had stayed up comforting her when she woke up plagued by vivid nightmares, the work invested in getting her to slowly break down the barrier she had built around her heart because she was still too sceptical about trusting men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to see Rose suffer through the same thing. If Hermione’s concerns turned out to be true (and heaven forbid that they did), he would take so much pleasure in dishing out a retribution so gruesome that the scumbag would wish for the dementor's kiss instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tears cascaded down Hermione’s face as the memories of her own assault escaped from the vault she had locked them in. Draco wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug. The musky scent of Draco’s cologne brought her a little comfort. He smelt of love, and safety, and the assurance that he would be her protector. And she hoped that he would be a protector to Rose as well</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It had taken days of Rose’s skulking around the house for Hermione to finally muster up the courage to investigate the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dreaded every step she took that carried her closer and closer to her room. Not once in her life had she anticipated this moment. She thought that perhaps Rose would be spared from the emotional trauma and pain she had suffered through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione knocked gently against the mahogany door. For a little while, there was no response. Hermione knocked again. No response. Finally at her last attempt, she heard the shuffling of footsteps as she approach the door. The door creaked loudly as she slowly opened it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hermione thought, her stomach turning with dread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosie, may I come in?” Hermione asked. Rose looked exasperated by the presence of Hermione. “What do you want?” She snapped, leaning against the threshold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to check on you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a baby.” She said, arms crossed over her chest. “There’s absolutely no reason for you to check up on me. I can take care of myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, her tongue running over her teeth. “I don’t mean to undermine your maturity, but I’m just concerned. You’ve been acting a bit off honey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off?” Rose asked, her face feigning inquisitiveness. “In what manner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt frustration bubble within her at Rose’s stubbornness, a trait inherited from her. It would’ve been less complicated to talk to her if she hadn’t passed on that pesky trait. “Just let me in Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’ll get you to leave sooner, sure.” She cleared the way for Hermione to enter, and when she did, she was immediately gripped by shock. The various quidditch posters that had once adorned her walls were now shredded on the ground, and the blinds on her window had been pulled down, the room devoid of natural illumination. Her books laid ripped on the ground amongst the posters. “Rose… what happened here?” Hermione asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it.” She muttered, avoiding eye contact with Hermione. Hermione took a seat on the edge of the bed, deeply troubled by the state of her bedroom. It looked like a bear had went rampant in her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose… how was your first year at Hogwarts?” Hermione ask. Her plan was to slowly ease into it, until she got her to confess. She didn’t want to bombard her with questions that would only later turn out not to be true. Rose stiffened. “F-Fine. Why do you ask?” She said, her eyes plastered on her lap as she fidgeted with her hands. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek as she observed Rose’s reaction to the question. Her speech and body language said a lot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something definitely did happen. Now I have to find out just what. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know, just genuine concern my daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Why would you be concerned?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Rose, you tell me.” She answered. Rose bit her lip. Hermione gave a sigh. “You know, If anything happens to you, you can tell me. I promise to be supportive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of you Mum but I swear I had a g-great time at Hogwarts. There’s nothing to worry about, honest.” Hermione noticed the wobble in her voice that she poorly concealed with a chuckle, and the way her eyes grew glassy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, have I ever told you the story of how you were conceived?” She didn’t want to resort to this, but, it seemed like it was the only way to get her to spill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the bird’s and the bees talk?” Rose questioned, chuckling nervously. “Because we’ve already had that discussion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No dear.” Hermione shifted closer to Rose. “But it correlates with an important part of the birds and the bees talk that I didn’t give to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all starts when I went into hiding during the wizarding war…" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione couldn’t have hoped more for the war to come to a close. For it to conclude without casualty. For Voldemort to just vanish off the face of the Earth along with his bigoted followers. Why did there have to be bloodshed involved? Why should so many suffer because of the greed of one person? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These were the thoughts that held dominion in her mind, every day since they had gone horcrux hunting in the woods. So far there was little progress in the case. They were no where close to destroying Salazar Slytherin’s locket and she was positive that they wouldn’t be for a very long time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t help that they were constantly fighting. Moods were at a all time low in the tent, and she supposed the frustration of having to camp out in the cold, with little food was starting to get to them. If it wasn't Harry going off at Ron for his endless complaints, it was Ron expressing his frustration towards her, yelling and being overally aggressive. It was a cycle that seemed continuous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was particularly worse with Ron. If it wasn't ire that gripped him, it was lust that possessed his body, making him so unbearable to be around. His behaviour towards her bothered her so much that she feared being left in the tent alone with him, but of course she couldn't speak freely about these fears. She felt it would interfere with the primary task which was finding the horcruxes. So she pushed her concerns aside even thought they continued nagging at her mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was on one particular evening where things grew ugly. Harry had just left, muttering about taking a walk. She had been left with just Ron, who was wearing the locket around his neck. Hermione gulped, her skin erupting with goosebumps. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned, his usual sky blue irises dark. "So… Mione, I've noticed that you and Harry have been particularly close these past few days. Speaking in hushed voices, huddled together, you know the type of thing that people do when they're trying to hide something." He said, voice thick with jealousy. "And what are you implying?" Hermione asked, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at him incredulously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He began to approach her, panic filling her chest rapidly. She didn't know what Ron was capable of, especially now with Harry out… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt for her wand, cursing as she realised that she had left it on the table in the kitchen. "Why are you such a slut?" He was now inches away from her, his hot breath fanning her face, reeking of… </span>
  </em>
  <span>alcohol? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where had he gotten alcohol from? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite the crippling fear that coursed through her body she remained firm. "I'll ask again: </span>
  </em>
  <span>What are you insinuating?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was when he snapped</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING HIM BEHIND MY BACK! DON'T DENY IT YOU SLAG!" He yelled, gripping her by the arm. By this point she was silently praying for any deity to send Harry back as soon as possible, hopefully before anything bad happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His grip tighten hard enough to bruise. "You're hurting me." She whimpered, her guise of bravery withering. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sneered at her, before aggressively pulling her against him, her body crashing against his firm chest. He then gripped the back of her head, before forcing her head forward into a kiss, ignoring her muffled protest. Hermione felt her as his rough hands travelled under her shirt, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth like a slimy worm trying to nestle into the soil. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Panic bubbled within her as she felt him struggle with the clasp of her bra, the reality of what was about to happen finally kicking in. She kneed him in the crotch, causing him to double over and groan in pain. She took that opportunity to run, sprinting to the other side of the tent, where their beds were situated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it seemed that she wasn't fast enough for him, as he tackled her to the ground, completely knocking the wind out of her. She cried out as she felt him crawl onto her, pining her arms over head. He had a look of absolute hunger on his face,like a lion that had just caught its prey. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hold still." He grunted as his one hand slid up her shirt to seamlessly unclasp her bra, setting free her breasts. A tear slid down her face as she felt his rough hands fondle her. All the fight in her completely dissipated into nothing. Her skin crawled with disgust as she felt him kiss her jawline, the sound of his belt buckle evident as he removed his trousers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione shut her eyes. Maybe if she didn't think about it it wouldn't happen. Right? Maybe if she pretended that it wasn't happening then she could get over and done with it faster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After what felt like an eternity enduring his hands on her body, and his deep grunts and groans that made it all the more repulsive, it was finally over. Hermione opened her eyes. There was a white hot pain between her legs, and her skin felt as though maggots were crawling over her. Through the tears in her eyes she could make out his figure, fastening his trousers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She couldn't stand the thought of touching him after what he had done. How he had defiled her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And his words right after: "You're not going to tell a soul. And even if you do they aren't going to believe you." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for a long while she didn't tell a soul. She beared the burden of that dark secret while fighting in a war, while watching the deaths of many unfold in front of her very eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn't until the second rape that she had finally gathered the courage to speak up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After the war the Weasley's had invited Harry and Hermione to stay over for a little while. Hermione wanted decline, on account of the trauma the incident with Ron left her with, but upon seeing the Weasley matriarch's hopeful face she couldn't possibly decline. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So she said yes. Albeit reluctantly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It proved to be a challenge, steering clear of Ron in the cramped Burrow, but she did so successfully for a total of a month. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh but she could never forget the day that the streak was broken. Her one month of bliss dedicated to putting together the fragments of her broken soul that Ron had smashed had came to an abrupt stop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She could remember that particular day so vividly, as if it was just yesterday. It had been midday, approaching two. Hermione had been seated by the window, book in her hand, as she basked in the rays cast by the sun. She was dressed in a tank top and a knee length skirt, her hair tied into a ponytail that cascaded over her shoulder. That was the one day in particular when she finally felt comfortable in her skin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sadly, that comfort had been ripped from her grasp, and destroyed as she watched helplessly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She remembered him barging in, without knocking. The house was pretty empty, with Mr Weasley, Percy and Harry gone to the ministry and Mrs Weasley out to run some errands. Ginny must have been practising her flying because she would occasionally catch a glimpse of her red hair as she zoomed past. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione stood up abruptly, alerted by the loud noise of Ron entering. Her body instantly froze up as Ron stalked towards her, a smirk on his face. "What do you want?" Hermione hissed, her tone hostile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron held his hand up defensively, chuckling. "Easy tiger. I come in peace. Besides, is it a crime to pay my friend a visit? I mean, we live under the same roof and yet we barely see each other." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's because I don't want to see you Ron!" She spat. "Not after what you did." She felt her eyes sting with tears, her stomach turning with distress. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, that." He said defensively. "So you're telling me you didn't enjoy it like I did?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was repulsed by his words. "You pig!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes turned to slits. "Well you kept fucking asking for it, you slag." He muttered petulantly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How did I ask to be raped?!" She yelled. "You tell me Hermione! It's the way you kept parading yourself, the way you're such a fucking tease, even when we were still in Hogwarts. You think I'm the only one that's perverted? You should've heard the things the other boys said about you. Even the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Golden Boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry." He said smugly. Hermione shook her head, the tears beginning to cascade down her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not dealing with this." She said, deciding that the best thing for her was to leave. She began to walk towards the door, only for Ron to run in front of her, blocking her exit with a smug look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ron, let me go." She said firmly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Or what?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ron please." She pleaded desperately. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He laughed. "Why didn't you say that when we were shagging? Hell, I bet I can make you beg like that now." He said, licking his lips as he began to pursue her. Hermione backed away, her heart ready to jump right out of her chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Help</span>
  <em>
    <span>, was the only thing that ran through her mind. She ran towards the window, her mind frantically commanding her to scream, hoping to alert Ginny. But Ron was two steps ahead of her. With a flick of his wand he shut the windows and closed the curtains. Hermione stood, a cold feeling running through her veins, freezing her blood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She screamed as she felt him grab her by the waist, throwing her onto the bed. She attempted to crawl to the end of the bed to avoid him, only for him to grab her ankle and yank her towards him. She cried and clawed at the sheets, sobs wracking her body. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, no, no, not again….</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shut up!" He yelled, his palm cascading with her cheek, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room. He grabbed his wand and casted a muffliato so her sounds of agony couldn't be coherent to the outside world. She sobbed as she felt him under her skirt, furiously rubbing against her clothed crotch, groaning softly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The things I've wanted to do since you got here." He muttered as he grabbed her by the front of her top, ripping the fabric effortlessly, exposing her breasts. He took the broken fabric of her top and balled it up, before forcing it into her mouth. He them proceeded to lift her skirt and lower her underwear. Hermione's muffled sobs permeated the air as she attempted to fight Ron off, but he swiftly gathered her arms in his grasp, restraining them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She heard the sound of his belt buckle as he undid his jeans, followed by the subtle brush of his jeans against his skin as he lowered them enough to be able to release his penis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ordeal had to have lasted for hours. As it happened she tried to focus on different things in the room. Like the potted plant sitting by the window, withered. The vibrant Weird Sisters poster. The mysterious stain on the wallpaper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But even that was hard as times as she felt his sloppy kisses on her breasts, his calloused hands roughly kneading them. The stinging pain between her legs as he penetrated her repeatedly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ngh! F-Fuck!" The curse words announced the ending of her ordeal. He stood up, pulling his pants up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione could barely move. She lied there, her body feeling more like an empty shell rather than a body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Get yourself cleaned up will you? You look unappealing with cum running down your thighs." He said, before exiting the room, leaving Hermione with a deep dark cloud of desolation and melancholy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That evening she had spent hours in the shower, scrubbing herself clean, the water at the hottest setting that it could muster. She didn't care if she got burned. She just needed to get the feeling of his intrusive hands off her body. As she did so deep sobs escaped her lips, wracking her ethereal form. She slid down the shower wall, hugging her legs as she wept. She wept mainly for the past her who had unfamiliarity with sexual abuse, or being a victim of such. She wept for her stolen innocence and her broken trust. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That evening, as she attempted to fight of the nightmares that plagued her, she made a decision that she would speak out. She wouldn't let him win. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a week after the assualt that she finally gathered the courage to speak up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just Mrs Weasley and Ginny in the room, identical looks of concern etched on their faces. Hermione was shaking like a leaf, unable to contain her fear of what they would think. Would they believe her? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Something happened a little while back that I need to tell you about, and it involves Ron." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her heart thumped with unease, her palms sweaty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Here goes nothing… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I-I—" She gulped. "Ron f-forced himself on me!" Those words leaving her mouth from was like a breath of fresh air entering her lungs, the heavy weights that sat on her chest lifted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"WHAT?" Ginny stood up abruptly, her face red with anger. "Hermione he RAPED you?!" Hermione flinched as she yelled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As much as she was relieved to finally get the secret of her assualt off her shoulder, she also felt overwhelmingly sad. Tears slid down her face, her eyes plastered on her shoes. She didn't want to look at both their faces in case she saw the pity within them which would make the situation worse for her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There there dear," Mrs Weasley cooed, engulfing her in a warm, comforting embrace as she cried. "I'm so glad you told us. What has gotten into Ron? How could he do this?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm calling the Ministry, he needs to be thrown into Azkaban! But not before I find him and rip his bollocks off his body!" She heard Ginny growl, her voice growing smaller as she left the room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you like a moment alone darling? Maybe to take a shower, a nap? I'll be downstairs if you need me." She said, breaking the hug. Hermione nodded, wiping her face. Once Mrs Weasley was gone, Hermione was left with the deafening silence that amplified her thoughts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, after months of enduring the trauma that came with being a victim she would get a little bit of justice. Her trust and innocence where things that she deemed unredeemable, things she had saved up for her future significant other, things that Ron had selfishly stolen from her. It was over. She was finally getting justice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But the situation that was currently unfolding  unbeknownst to her would change the course of her life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she went downstairs she was met by cold looks and glares from most of the Weasley family. Hermione felt her veins turn icy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then there was Ron… with tears in his eyes? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears were cascading down his reddened face, his lips twisted into a grimace as he stared at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What was going on? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny stalked towards her, her face as red as each hair on her head. And before she could register what was happening, she felt her head snap to the side with the force of a smack. Hermione cupped her face, staring at her incredulously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're so evil! I can't believe you would make up such a lie, and for what, all because Ron likes Lavender instead of you!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her words swam in her mind, as Hermione had a hard time comprehending the meaning of it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Evil… lie.. Lavender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then it hit her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned towards Ron, who was still maintaining his hurt guise. "Y-you told them that I lied?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's because you did lie. I'm deeply hurt by the allegations you have placed against me. I never thought you would be capable of slandering me like that Hermione." He said gravely, all though she could make up a sliver of smugness in his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anger flared within Hermione, erupting within her like a bomb blast. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't lie you pig! You forced yourself on me! YOU RAPED ME TWICE! ONCE WHEN WE WERE LOOKING FOR HORCRUXES AND TWICE IN YOUR ROOM!" She screamed. She scanned each and every disappointed and disgusted look, her heart clenching painfully as she realised that one of them was Harry. These were facial expressions that were supposed to be reserved for Ron, the real perpetrator. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hermione—" "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY ARE YOU LYING LIKE THIS!" She cried, her voice beginning to crack. Everything was beginning to crumble around her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"HERMIONE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs Weasley bellowed. "You need to leave. I've already packed your bags for you and Percy has prepared a portkey. You've caused enough disruption." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione's heart broke at her words. She stood, foot rooted to the spot, her mouth agape in disbelief. "You heard her! LEAVE!" Ginny snapped, startling her. Hermione walked towards the exit, out if the corner of her eye catching Harry shake his head. Her heart broke into a million pieces. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had left like they had wanted her to. She withdrew her trust fund money which she would've used for her college tuition and travelled far away from Great Britain, away from the trauma and unnecessary drama that was sure to follow her if she had stayed. She somehow found herself in New Zealand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was certainly hard for her to adjust to the new environment. She had to work gruelling hours at multiple places like fast food joints just to be able to pay her bills, and almost every night she would have the same nightmare: Ron on top of her, grunting and groaning with his hands all over her. And to add insult to injury she would wake up every morning exhausted, and nauseated to the point that she would need to spill her guts into the toilet bowl. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Overally life was a misery for her, until she bumped into Draco. Draco had come to New Zealand for business, but intended on staying longer just to unwind and relax. They had met while Hermione was working one of her shifts at a coffee shop. Upon seeing his silvery hair and grey eyes, Hermione attempted to hide herself but to no avail as he almost instantly recognised her. "Granger?" He asked, squinting at her. Hermione had thought that he would begin to mock her incessantly, poking fun at the fact that the Valedictorian of Hogwarts had ended up becoming a washed up barista at a coffee shop, but he was strangely civil. Not once had he called her a slur or mocked her. He conversed with her like she was a normal human being worthy of his attention. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she returned to her apartment she was in high spirits due to Draco's visit. He and asked for her number and home address so they could keep in touch. She felt strangely giddy, like a teenage girl. She unlocked her door, letting herself into her desolate and morbid apartment, her (hopefully) temporary residence. An overwhelming wave of nausea washed over her, and she found herself sprinting to the bathroom to expell the bile rising from her throat. After vomiting for a good five minutes she rinsed out her mouth to get rid of the taste. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Strange, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she thought. She would have to go to the hospital and get a check up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Over the course of a month she began seeing Draco more often, their relationship developing from a friendship to a companionship to them being an actual item. The same course of time was when she realised that something was definitely wrong with her body. She was still nauseas and vomiting, and she had missed her cycle. She managed to convince herself for a little while that it was just delayed due to the stress she was facing. But when the month had ended without a  red stain on her undies she began to grow wary. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What if— </span>
  <em>
    <span>She cut that possibility out of her head. No, it couldn't be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh but it is possible dear, after all you were last with Ron, and he wasn't wearing protection. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>A sob escaped her lips. No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sobs wracked her body as the memories came hitting her at full speed. Not once had he used a condom or cast a protective spell. What if he had given her an STD? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As she cried she heard the bathroom door open with a loud creak. She looked up, through her blurry vision being able to make out the form of Draco. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had scooped her from the bathroom and taken her to the living room, wrapping her with a blanket and making her a cup of tea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tell me what's wrong." Draco urged. Hermione shook her head, staring intot her cup for tea tight lipped. "Come on, whatever it is that's bothering you please tell me. I'll try to help." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione shook her head once again. Draco sighed frustratedly. "Please love, you're worrying me." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How would she begin to tell Draco all the things that had transpired in her life? And if she did would he believe her? Would he dismiss her confession and accuse her of being a liar just like the Weasley's had? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hermione whatever it is… I'm here, please talk to me." He gave her hand and affectionate squeeze, his eyes exuding comfort and support. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And suddenly, she felt like she could tell the entire world her problems. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I-I think I might be pregnant." She said, watching his face for a reaction. His face morphed from shocked to confused in a matter of seconds. "How? But we never—" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's not you Draco. You're not the father." She gulped. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Here I go…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I… while the war was taking place, something happened to me. Something terrible. I still have nightmares about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We were camping out in the woods, looking for Horcruxes to destroy. The living conditions weren't ideal so it was understandable that we would be a bit temperamental and moody. But Ron's moods seemed to be ten times worse then ours. When he was angry, he would be so wrathful that it was unbearable. But it wasn't just anger that he would be feeling. He had a second mood, one that was mainly directed to me. He… didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. He was too touchy-feely." She took a deep breath. Draco had a concentrated look on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione continue. "One day, Harry left us alone. He said he needed to go for a walk. He left me with Ron who was in one of his moods." A choked sob left her lips. Was she really going to continue? Was she really going to unleash the memories she had suppressed in her mind for so long? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You need to do this. It's for your own good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her mind urged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He went out of hand on that day. H-he f-forced himself on me." She couldn't control her sobs anymore. They broke free out of her mouth, wracking her entire body. Her heart throbbed painfully and her chest tightened. Draco wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a comforting embrace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so sorry Hermione." He whispered. "I had no idea something as traumatic as that had happened to you." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At that point the overwhelming rush of different emotions made her feel like her body would implode, there was no way she could continue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But just when she was ready to give up, within the rush of emotions a single emotion stuck out to her, bold and fiery, it wouldn't let her relent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bravery. She was a Gryffindor after all. Now it was time to prove that the sorting hat hadn't made a mistake when it had put her in that house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She broke her embrace from Draco, and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater before continuing. "That wasn't the only incident. Months later, after the war, The Weasley's offered to house me and Harry temporarily until we could find a place of our own or we had a plan. At first I didn't want to accept her offer because I knew Ron would be there and I just abhorred the idea of seeing him. But then seeing as I was in a pretty terrible position what with my parents still in Australia with their memories wiped, I took up the offer. I had avoided Ron pretty well for the entire duration of my stay, until that one day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll never forget that day. It was so bright and sunny, in the middle of spring, the flowers were blooming and everything looked so bright and picturesque. I was rereading Pride and Prejudice, my favourite classic, when he barged in. I just remember the peace shattering as I locked eyes with him, because I knew what he wanted. I tried to run, I tried with all my might to fight it. But in the end he was stronger. He overpowered me. After it happened again I decided that enough is enough, that if I don't report him he'll just continue to get away with it. So I reported him. I told his mother first, and Ginny. They believed me at first and sympathised with me. But I don't know what happened after that because their opinion on me completely switched. I suspect that Ron had made up some sort of lie to protect himself. They kicked me out. Basically me being in New Zealand now is because I wanted to escape. I didn't want to be in the same room let alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>country </span>
  <em>
    <span>with my rapist. " </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As she completed her story she noticed that tears were streaming down her face, yet she felt zero sadness. In fact, she felt overwhelming relief, like two tonne weights had been removed from her shoulders. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco's expression was one of rage. All the things that had happened to Hermione seemed so unfathomable. She was so traumatized she was driven out of the country, leaving behind her entire life because she couldn't stand the idea of her rapist walking free, probably doing the same thing to other women. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The entire Weasley clan were just as despicable as Ron. They had abandoned Hermione in their time of need, someone who they had claimed to be one of their own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione looked down at her hands resting on her lap. "So Ron is the actual father of my baby." Hermione muttered. "I suppose you won't want to see me again." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Come on, that's ridiculous." Hermione raised her head. "I'm not going to leave you because of something you had no control over, I'm not going to leave you because of the actions of one scumbag. I love you, and I'm willing to do anything for you." It had been the first time he said it to her: </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything seemed to melt all around her as she heard those words. It had been so long since she felt the tiniest bit loved. Those words were foreign to her ears. Her eyes welled up with tears, her heart swelling as the amorous emotions that had abandoned her heart had made a return, this time she hoped forever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next nine months proved to be quite difficult for Hermione. The nightmares resumed, the fantasy Ron just as menacing as real life Ron was; it was scary how similar the two were. Because of this Hermione always found herself staying up, dreading the thought of sleep because it would only lead to her having the same traumatic nightmare again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had also managed to convince herself that she was broken beyond repair and a lost cause, despite Draco profusely stating otherwise. She had planted this negative seed in her mind that convinced her that she was unworthy of Draco's love because she was damaged goods and that he was only with her because of pity, not because he actually loved her. She lashed out towards Draco a lot because of this. She also experienced suicidal thoughts, which stemmed from having to carry Ron's baby. Anxiety gnawed at her as she thought about how her child would turn out. Would he be just as unhinged as its father, committing the same atrocities? Draco had reminded her time and time again that she didn't have to carry the pregnancy and could get it terminated, adding that he would support her with whatever she chose, but the thought of termination didn't feel right to her. Of course she believed in a woman's right to choose, and supported women who choose to have abortions but she didn't see herself doing the same thing, no matter how much grief the child was giving her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was hard, fighting off the relentless negativity that hung above her, but with the help of Draco and support and the power of therapy she managed to fight it off. She started to view the world in a positive light again and not from the view of the murky, stained lenses that Ron had placed before her eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And on the 16 of March, Rose Malfoy came into the world, emptying her lungs with a ear piercing shriek. When Hermione had spotted her red tufts of hair at first she froze, her hurt, trauma and anxiety returning momentarily, but she had managed to banish those thoughts for good by reminding herself that her daughter would not be like her father, even though they looked so similar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After Rose turned one Hermione went back to pursue a college education with the support of Draco. She had graduated after Rose turned five, and had gotten her dream job working to improve the livelihoods of house elves, goblins, half giants, wolves, and other hybrids and magical creatures. After Rose had turned seven they had moved back to England, buying a quaint little cottage in the countryside (Draco had opposed this at first, insisting that they live in the Malfoy Manor, but Hermione wanted a place with a serene atmosphere). </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a while, Hermione had managed to completely forget the rape. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt as though she were given the dementor's kiss. It was hard relieving all that heartache and pain, but she had to do it for Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose stared at Hermione, silent tears running down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione continued. "So you see Rose, it's important to always speak out. Don't be silent because that would be letting your abuser win. That'll mean giving him a pass to hurt more girls. You not speaking makes him feel invincible, like he could keep violating again, and again and again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood up, and began to take her leave, when Rose called out to her. "Mum wait!" Hermione stopped in her tracks, before turning. Rose's bottom lip quivered  as tears continued to cascaded down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It happened to me too Mum." She said quietly.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours of endless crying and hugging, Rose was ready to completely talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was already dreading what she was about to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-He's been hurting me for months now Mum. When it first started it was just little acts of kindness. He would walk me to all my classes, help me with my assignments and projects and explain my homework to me when it got a bit difficult. I started looking up to him as a big brother because he seemed like one. It never occurred to me that he would do such a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time it happened, h-he asked me to follow him to the head's dormitory—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a head boy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded before continuing. "And I did. At first nothing was wrong, he asked me about my classes and I answered,he offered me drinks and snacks but I declined. After that things got weird. He asked me if I've ever kissed, if I've ever touched a boy before, he asked me if I've ever had sex. I answered no to all of those questions. He then started telling me how enjoyable sex was and asked if I wanted to try it with him. I said no and I tried to leave because I was uncomfortable. But he grabbed me and told me that he loved me and wanted to show me what sex was like. He starting to k-kiss me and put his hands under my skirt a-and…" Her words broke off with a sob. Hermione was crying too. She was eleven, for Merlin's Sake, why would she be interested in sex? How sick was this boy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What house is he in Rosie?" Hermione asked, her voice shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-Gryffindor." She choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he…" Hermione didn't know how to ask. What wording would she use to ask if teh boy had forcefully penetrated her? This was such a difficult position to be in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she already knew what her mother was about to ask, she shook her head. "He said he wanted to wait until I was a bit older, for my body to mature. I thought I would be safe because he's in seventh year and will be leaving Hogwarts this year but he said he's taking an apprenticeship with Professor Flitwick for charms. M-Mum I don't want to go back he's going to try and hurt me again." Rose's sobs ripped at Hermione's heartstrings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrapped her arms around Rose, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She didn't want to let go of her, she wanted to keep her in her arms and protect her, she was her baby after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had taken Rose's story to Draco, who was just as saddened and indignant as Hermione. The next morning Hermione had sent an owl to Professor McGonagall, organising a meeting with the headmistress of Hogwarts. Unlike Hermione, Rose would get justice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and Hermione had flooed directly into Professor McGonagall's office. She sat, waiting for their arrival. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, to what do I owe the visit to? Please, do take a seat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn't help but peer around the room, nostalgia possessing her as she remembered the wizened old wizard that used to occupy this space, not once failing to provide wisdom to his students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the position was taken over by an equally wise matriarchal figure who Hermione trusted would help deliver the justice that her daughter deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here in regards to the former head boy." Hermione said. She felt Draco grip her hand affectionately under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you referring to Mr Laurence Wimbley? Why he's an exceptional student." Professor McGonagall said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took a deep breath, bracing herself. She then began to retell the things that Rose had told her, fighting back the tears that battled for escape out of there ducts. By the end of it Professor McGonagall was stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My… why that is terrible! I can't believe something if this degree has been going on in Hogwarts, of all places." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall then proceeded to send an owl to the ministry's law division unit, asking them to apprehend Mr Wimbley immediately based on the allegations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few months had been hard for both Rose and Hermione. Rose had to appear before the wizegamot to testify against Laurence. Hermione had to hear her daughter recount her assualt in gruesome detail. She often found herself rushing out of the room to empty the contents of her stomach in the nearest waste bin. Not to mention the fact that they were now in the public eye, something Hermione abhorred. She had to endure seeing obnoxious headings like 'WAR HERO HERMIONE GRANGER'S DAUGHTER A VICTIM OF SEXUAL ABUSE' and 'WAR HERO HERMIONE GRANGER'S DAUGHTER ACCUSES HEAD BOY OF SEXUAL ASSAULT'. And to add insult to injury there were people who denied that what Rose was saying was the truth. People who claimed that she was lying just to ruin Laurence's future, the most despicable of them all was the lot that were saying Rose had fabricated the rape scenario because Laurence had rejected her advances. That one infuriated her the most because it reminded her of her own assualt, and how she was believed to have lied about the allegations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a gruelling battle with blood, sweat and tears being shed, but in the end, justice prevailed. Laurence had been sentenced by the Wizegamot to ten years in Azkaban prison. It felt as though lead weights had been lifted off her shoulder. She hugged Draco and Rose, tears running down her face— but this time they weren't tears of sadness. She was done being sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night when everyone was asleep she switched on her laptop and went onto the web. She had heard about a movement called </span>
  <em>
    <span>MeToo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>where women were encouraged to speak about their experiences with sexual abuse and sexual violence. She logged into her Twitter account, and under the hashtag MeToo, began to type. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Hermione Granger, and I am a survivor of sexual assault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>